Assassin's Creed
by Larn555
Summary: A girl named Kira left the Leaf Village after she became pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha’s baby, at the age of 13. But three years later, she meets her former lover Sasuke in a small village after he has joined the Akatsuki, can she deal? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Summary: A girl named Kira Kurosaki left the Leaf Village after she became pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's baby, at the age of 13. She lives with her grandfather the Yamikage, the leader of the Land of Darkness, and her father's clan leader. Altair Shikaku is her grandfather, also her father name. Kira is learning the Shikaku clan's ways, and studying the art of being an assassin. But three years later, when she meets her former lover Sasuke in a small village after he has joined the Akatsuki, can she deal with seeing him after so long? Or will she forced to hide from him again?

* * *

**Assassin's Creed**

Chapter 1

Its mid summer in a small village on the outskirts of the Land of Darkness, as a young woman wearing a light pink kimono with darker pink and white Saruka pedals, and a light green Obi tied behind her back. She had dark brown hair, almost black, and dark gold brown eyes. She was a geisha, with her tied into a neat bun with chopsticks. She was holding a dark pink (identical to the ones on her kimono) umbrella with her left. In her right arm was a brown bag full of food. She had just gone shopping and was heading back to the brothel.

She walked by a man wearing a dark olive green apron. He was working at the outdoor market. He had dark blonde hair and green eyes. He was sweeping around the apples when the young woman walked by. "I'll take my break now." He called to his manger. He followed the young geisha until he grabbed her by the arm and putted her into the ally.

"Hey, if you wanted to touch me you have to pay." She said.

"Very funny, Kira." Said the man.

Yes, this young geisha was 16-year-old Kira Kurosaki, heiress to the Kurosaki and Shikaku clan. "Your no fun, Jason." She said.

The young man was three years older than Kira. Jason Shikaku all thou from the same clan as Kira they're not related by blood, and both have the Washigan; the Shikaku's bloodline trait, that allows the user to identify enemies and allies, the ability to see at the maximum of 20 feet away, and when you are using Washigan to see far away you can use it to hear the conversation of others to where your eyes are forcing on.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Jason with an emotionless face.

"I hate undercover work." Whined Kira.

"Don't be such a baby. You have work to do. I have the plan for tomorrow." Said Jason as he put a big brown envelope into her grocery bag. "Learn it."

"Okay, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

Kira left the ally with Jason; who walked back to work. She opened her umbrella and headed down to the brothel. Kira was an assassin undercover for a mission. She is currently the only female assassin in Shikaku clan.

The Shikaku clan is the only clan of assassin throughout the ninja nations. The Shikaku isn't like most clans, they not all blood, they're made up of at least three other clans. They train in the art of silent killing and stealth. The head of clan is always the first-born son, who is always given the name Altair. Altair was the first assassin to start the Shikaku clan. He processed the Washigan. He was Kira ancestor, but Kira's father only had her before he died.

Kira has been studying the Shikaku clan train techniques. She has already master her Washigan.

"Hey there." Said some guy.

"Um, hi." Said Kira.

"Aren't you something?"

"Thanks…"

"What time do you get on work?"

"Later." Said Kira as she started to walk away.

"Need help with that?" he asked pointing at the grocery bag.

"No thanks I'm good." She pulled away from the man.

"Are you sure?" he asked again trying to grab her bag.

"I'm fine." She pulled away from him again. "I have to go." She started walk away from him.

"That bag does look heavy." He said with a smirk.

"I said no. Now, leave." She walked away but the man still followed her. Kira was getting annoyed, until she saw a wooden box tower by cart with some oranges in it. _"An idea." _Thought Kira. She stopped just a little off the side of the box tower. "Maybe your right, I do need help carrying this bag." She said in her sexy voice.

"With pleasure." He said with eyes of lust.

He went for the bag, Kira lightly kicked the box tower causing it fall down on the man. He was under the box when he heard a very sexy. "Opps, sorry."

Kira walked from the man smiling. _"Sucker."_

Not too far away from Kira on one of the roof, there stood members of the Akatsuki watching the young geisha.

"Nice trick she used." Said the fish like member. Kisame Hoshigaki was he's name.

"Yes, and such a pretty face." Said the member in the orange mask, Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchiha was standing next to Kisame. "Won't you agree, Pain?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, she's quite the looker." Said the guy named Pain.

The other members watched the young girl walked into build called 'The Red Dragon'.

"Maybe one of should pay her a visit." Suggested Kisame.

"Not a bad idea Kisame." Said Madara.

"Who should we send in?" asked Konan.

"How about you," said Madara, "Sasuke?"

A young man same age as Kira step into the light. He had raven hair with long bangs in the front with short spike hair in the back. He had black onyx eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds in it.

"With pleasure." Was all he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Naruto is something I don't own, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Assassin's Creed**

Chapter 2

Kira entered the brothel; she slapped her umbrella shut and put it away with the others. Kira said 'hello' to Hana, a young woman who works at the front desk. Kira entered the kitchen and put the food away. She sees the envelope Jason gave to her, leaving the kitchen and now heading to see the owner of the Red Dragon taking the plans with her.

Knocking softly on his front door, Kira hears him calling her in.

"Ah, Hime-sama(1), good to see you." Said a man sitting behind a desk. "Come here, have a seat." He gestures her over.

"Arigato(2) Ryoushi-san." Says Kira sitting in one of the empty chairs. "Would you like to see the plans for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Douzo(3)." He said taking the envelope. "I suggest you turn in early, get some sleep from tomorrow." Mr. Ryoushi said giving Kira the envelope back.

"Hai(4)." She said grabbing the envelope off the table. "And oyasuminasai(5), Ryoushi-san." Kira left his office heading for her room.

"Oyasuminasai, Hime-sama." Mumble the Ryoushi man.

* * *

Hana was checking tonight's visitors with the 'check in' book. She heard the front doors open then close. She could hear someone walking up the counter.

"How may I help you?" Hana asked, not looking up.

"I'm look from someone." Answered a male's voice. "And I know she's here."

"Okay, just me her name and I'll-"

"I don't know her name." Said the male. "But I know what she looks like."

"Okay, describe her to me." Said Hana going for another book and opening it.

"Dark brown hair, almost black, dark gold eyes, about three inches shorter than me. Wearing a light pink kimono with dark pink and white sakura pedals pattern, and a green obi tied around her back."

Hana was flip throw the book she took out, looking for a girl who matches his description. "Ah," she said taking out one of the pictures. "Is this her?" Hana asked.

"Hai, that's her."

Hana knew that it was Kira. Mr. Ryoushi said Kira isn't allowed to see anyone other than Jason, under her orders. "Ah, Ai Shinku-san. She's a very sweet."

"I would like to see her." the male demanded more than asked.

"Gomen(6), but she's unavailable tonight." Said Hana, trying to cover Kira's fake name in the 'check in' book.

"Her schedule's clear." Said the male. Hana could tell he was smirking.

"I'll have to check with her." said Hana. "May I get your name?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Alright, wait here Uchiha-san." Hana said leaving him pretty quickly.

* * *

Kira was in her room; she had just finished removing her make-up, and was now looking for something to sleep in. There was quick and loud series of knocks on her door.

"What?" asked Kira opening the door. "Hana?"

"There's this guy, and he's asking for you." Hana said pretty quickly.

"Tell him, I'm busy."

"I did, but he saw your schedule." Hana started to shake Kira's shoulders. "What should I do?" she asked Kira.

"Can I take a client if I'm pregnant?"

"Iie(7)."

"Then tell him that." Said Kira.

"Hai, I'll be right back." Hana walked out of Kira's room and headed back downstairs.

* * *

Kira waited for ten minutes before hearing quick and loud knocks on her door again.

"What?" asked Kira a lot more annoyed.

"He's not buying it." Panicked Hana. "Now what?"

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to go down there and him a piece of my mind." Said Kira. "What's the jerk's name?"

"I think it was… Sasuke." Said Hana, Kira stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and grabbed Hana by the collar.

"Sasuke what?" she asked.

"Umm, I think Uchiha. Yeah, that what it was, Sasuke Uchiha." Said Hana, feeling nervous.

"Well, I don't care if he doesn't believe you. Get him out."

"Well, you see I talked to Ryoushi-san, and he said just to let him in."

"I. Don't. Care." Said Kira, walking into the bathroom.

Kira took off her cloths and got into the shower hearing the door in her room shut. _"She better not have let him. I can't face him again."_

* * *

Flashback:

It was three years ago, when Kira was a genin for the Hidden Leaf Village. She was in the training field doing some target practice. Kira was hitting the centre every time.

"You're working hard." Came a familiar voice.

Kira turning and saw Sasuke Uchiha, her boyfriend. She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where were you? I've been waiting." Kira asked.

"Kakashi wanted to see me." He replied. "I didn't mean to make you wait."

"I don't mind you're worth the wait."

Sasuke lifted her chin and brought his lips to hers. The kiss started soft, but became rough. Kira even fell over bring Sasuke with her. He was now on top of her pinning her to the ground, not even breaking the kiss. Sasuke lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kira parted her lips allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth.

They had been making-out for about ten minutes when Kira felt Sasuke's hands go up her shirt. He was trying left her shirt over her head.

"Sasuke," said Kira breaking away from the kiss. "Shouldn't we go somewhere more private?" she asked.

Sasuke smirked and stood up, picking Kira off ground and carried her bridal-style to his house.

End Flashback:

* * *

Kira stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She looked around for her sleepwear. _"Kuso(8)," _she thought. _"I must have left them in the bedroom." _She wrapped the towel around herself and opened the bathroom door.

What she saw next surprised her. There lying on her bed was her former boyfriend and lover, Sasuke Uchiha. He turned his head to Kira's direction.

Sasuke was surprised who he saw, only in a towel. He got up from the bed and walked over. "Kira?"

* * *

**Words**

(1) 'Hime' means 'Princess', and '??-sama' means 'Lord, Lady, sometimes Master or Mistress, or someone who is of higher status then you.'

(2) means 'Thank you'

(3) means 'please (when something is offered)'

(4) means 'yes sir or ma'am, or understood'

(5) means 'good night'

(6) means 'sorry'

(7) means 'no'

(8) means 'shit or damn it'


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

I don't own Naruto or its character. I own this story.

* * *

_Last Time_

Sasuke was surprised who he saw, only in a towel. He got up from the bed and walked over. "Kira?"

* * *

Chapter 3

Not wanting to look him in the eye Kira was forced to look down. Her breath shorted, her eyes were on the ground, and her body froze. Kira became frighten to see his face. She heard the bed move, fallowed by footsteps coming closer to her.

Kira felt a hand under her chin. She was forced to meet onyx eyes. Kira felt tears in her eyes.

That man. He left her. She was having his child. She had always wondered if it would be different if she told him. She was always putting it off. She remembered it well.

* * *

Flashback:

Today was the day. Today was the day Kira would tell Sasuke. She was telling him that she was having his child. Kira had told Naruto first. She made him swear not tell Sasuke. She wanted to do it. But she never asked Naruto not to say something to Sakura. He did tell Sakura. Kira was surprised by Sakura's reaction. Sakura wanted to everything she could to help. It was also the day Kira and Sakura became very close friends.

Kira couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. It was already dark. Kira could hear Sakura screaming about something. Kira walked over, when she finally saw him. Sasuke.

She walked closer; out of the corner of her eye, Kira saw Sakura unconscious on the bench. Kira wondered for a second.

"Sasuke." Kira whispered softly. He told and turned around. "I gotta-" stopping mid sentence when she saw his backpack on. "Where are going?"

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said plainly.

"Leaving?" she asked already knowing the answer. "Where?"

"Orochimaru."

Kira gasped softly. She needed do something. But her body wouldn't move. Before she knew she got knocked out. Kira heard a soft 'Gomen.'

End Flashback.

* * *

The pain was burning inside of her again. She hated that pain. She thoughts were broken out a smooth voice.

"So it is you, Kira." Sasuke released Kira's chin, but she looked away from him. Placing both of his hands on either side of her so she could try and get away. Kira quietly mumbled something. "What?" asked Sasuke.

"Please go." She whispered more aloud.

Sasuke blinked a few times. He wasn't expecting her to say that to him. Sasuke noticed Kira started to tremble. Her breath quickened. Her hands around the towel tight.

"Baka(1)." Sasuke mumbled. Kira flinched a little at his word. "Not you," her eyes widen a bit. "Me."

Kira looked up at him. "What?"

"Three years ago I left the important person in the world to me."

"Naruto?" he shocked his head with a 'no'. "Kakashi?" again no. "Sakura?" Sasuke just blinked a lot. Then he signed.

"No, baka, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you." Sasuke stepped closer to Kira.

Kira felt like time had slowed down. She felt it again. His lips on hers. She was lost. She missed this so much. Kira moved her lips with his. But she stopped realized what she was doing. She pushed him off of her. Sasuke was giving her a look.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be hurt again." Kira back away a little before her was fully pressed against the wall.

"I won't do it again. I swear on my life." He got closer again.

"Really?" Kira asked with a dry throat. He gave her a small nod.

Kira pressed her lips against Sasuke's this time. It didn't take him long to kiss her back. Kira felt something wet against her bottom lip. Not even thinking she opened her mouth. Sasuke's tongue was roaming around in his girl's mouth. Their tongue fought for a few minutes until Sasuke won. Kira wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. Pressing her body against his more.

Need air badly, they speared. Both gasping for air, they were looking into each other's eyes. They both saw the look that was there three years ago. Sasuke picked Kira bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Softly placing her down on her back, he crawled on top. They started their kiss again.

During their heated make-out session, Sasuke lost his shirt, shoes, and pants. Remember Kira still only in a towel, for now. She felt Sasuke's hands pulling on the towel. Kira arched her back allowing the towel to get pulled off. She reached the hem of his boxers, which came off within seconds. Now they were both skin to skin.

Sasuke started to attack Kira's neck. Leaving hickies all over her neck. Kira's breathing became hitched. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Kira suddenly flinched when Sasuke had kissed a certain spot. He smirked to himself he found her spot. Sasuke sucked on that spot earning a moan from the girl under him.

Sasuke started to rub inside of her thigh with his hand. Kira moaned louder. Sasuke stuck a finger in her clit. He worked his finger in and out. Adding in more fingers until there were four inside. Kira moans became louder with each second. Finally Sasuke hit her g-spot. Causing Kira to scream his name and cumin on to his fingers. Sasuke pulled out his fingers and lick off Kira's juices.

Sasuke positioned himself at Kira's entrance. He gave her a worried looked. Kira nodded her head slowly. Sasuke slammed into Kira's entrance. Kira arched her back, grasping. Sasuke thrusted into Kira with more speed. Kira moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around Sasuke, allowing him to go deeper.

After about half an hour both Sasuke and Kira came. Sasuke pulled out and laid next to Kira, on his back. Kira snuggled up to Sasuke letting out a small sigh. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kira closer.

"Sasuke," said Kira quietly. "What happens now?"

Sasuke closed his eyes thinking for a few moments. "Not sure. Maybe we'll talk about than you're not so tried."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Sorry, my fans, for the really long update. I had major writings block.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update. I've had huge writer's block. But I'm all good now.**

**Quick note to those who read my Camp Rock story, I decide to discontinue it.

* * *

**

"Talking"

Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kira woke up with the sun in her face, and a moving pillow? Oh, wait Sasuke, right. She tried to move but Kira was stuck in a death grip. Which was bad for her because she really had to pee. The more Kira moved the tighter his grip got, before it hit her. Sasuke's not still sleeping.

"Sasuke." Kira whispered. While he replied with a grunt. "Let go."

"Why? I'm comfy." Said Sasuke, opening his eyes.

"Because I need to pee."

"Fine." He said while letting Kira go.

Kira got up and bolted for the restroom. After five minutes the bathroom door open. Kira looked at Sasuke who was smiling at her with opened arms. Not even thinking Kira sat down and nested in his arms. A soft knock on the door interrupted their cuddle time.

"Kira?" Came a soft voice on the other side. It was Hana, the girl who worked at the front desk. And let Sasuke in.

"Hai."

"We have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Hai. Jason and Ryoushi-san are on they way up."

"Wait! Nani(1)?" Kira and Sasuke both floe themselves out of bed and make a mash dash to get their cloths on. "Crap, crap, crap!"

"I'll stall."

"Now you really need to leave." Kira said Sasuke while trying to put on her pants.

"Yeah, I got that." Sasuke was a fast dresser and was already putting on his cloak.

Kira got her shirt on, but before Sasuke could exist threw the window. The bedroom door had opened revealed Jason and Mr. Ryoushi, Kira frozen while trying to put on her headband. Sasuke manage to swing one leg out window. Nobody could hide the shock on their faces.

"Umm, I can explain." Said Kira after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Oh, I have to hear this." Said Jason moved to sit on the chair that was in the corner. "These are always good."

"Okay, see what had was…" Kira had to explain everything that happened last night, minus sleeping with Sasuke. "And that exactly what happen. So, as you can see it's all his fault." She finished whiling pointing at Sasuke. Who moved from his spot on the window.

"My fault?" Sasuke after Kira finished. "You could have said no."

"I did!"

Jason looked at the fighting couple. He knew Sasuke had looked familiar. "Hey, I know you." Kira and Sasuke both looked at Jason. "You're that guy who… Kira why?"

"Well… umm…." Kira tried to explain.

"Wait, what did do?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you're the one who-"

"Jason don't." Kira said with pleading eyes. She kneeled down and whispered in Jason's ear. "He didn't know when he left me."

"Wait, you never told him!"

"Told me what?" asked Sasuke.

"Nothing!" Kira and Jason shouted at the same time.

"Sasuke, why don't you go wait outside?" asked Kira while a cute puppy dog look. "Please?"

"Fine." Replied Sasuke, leaving the room.

"I'll go with him." Said Mr. Ryoushi, following Sasuke out.

"Just tell him now." Said Jason.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he'll freak out on me. And probably wouldn't want see me anymore."

"Just suck it up. If he really cares about than that wouldn't happen."

" Umm… still no."

"Just tell him about your son!"

"Son?" Jason and Kira a shocked face on. Looking at the door was standing Sasuke.

"Opps. Gomen Kira."

* * *

**Words**

(1) means 'what'


	5. Author's Note hate these but

I have no will to do this story anymore. The reason why I wouldn't update. I'm so very sorry. Maybe I'll start writing it again but please don't get your hopes up.


	6. More Notes, Sorry

Author's Note (I really don't like to do this):

* * *

I just would like everyone know I'm going to be working on a new story. It's a **Bleach/Halo crossover**. There are just a few things I need to point out:

**1**. This takes place after Master Chief blows up halo

**2**. It follows both Bleach and Halo storylines

**3**. Bleach will take place in the same year as Halo (26th century)

**4**. Bleach will still be on Earth (not same weird planet)

**5**. There will be some characters from the Red vs. Blue web series

**6**. The technology will stay the way it is in Bleach (explained)

**7**. Master Chief will be one of the main characters

**8**. Aizen and the Covenant will be working together (also explained)

* * *

I going to be calling this story **Halo Bleach: First Strike** (title from the novel Halo: First Strike, that takes between Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2)


End file.
